WAF Wrestling Alliance Federation
by HardcoreAsylum
Summary: Welcome to the Wrestling Alliance Federation,a company where famous wrestlers and anime characters wrestler each other. OCs Closed
1. The Roster Revealed

**HardcoreAslyum:Hi i'm back to the fanfiction world and i'm writing an anime/wrestling story,but first let's everything we need to know**

 **Shows:**

 **Clash of the Champions (starting April 1st)**

 **Victorious Impact (April March 4th)**

 **PPVs:**

 **Night of Champions (January)**

 **Royal Rumble (February)**

 **Wrestlemania (March)**

 **Spring Break Bash (April)**

 **Hell in a Cell (May)**

 **Elimination Chamber (June)**

 **Survivor Series (July)**

 **Ring of Fire (August)**

 **TLC (September)**

 **Halloween Havoc (October)**

 **Cyber Sunday (November)**

 **Money in the Bank (December)**

 **Championships + Awards:**

 **WAF Heavyweight Championship**

 **WAF Japan Championship**

 **WAF District Championship**

 **Money in the Bank briefcase**

 **WAF DiVa Championship**

 **WAF Women's Championship**

 **Roster:(WWE,TNA,ROH,OC)**

 **Chris Blade**

Hometown;Newark,NJ

Age:27

Height:6'7/Weight:292  
ALLIANCE:Face  
Gender:Male  
Manager:None  
Soloist  
Ring Attire:red headband,with black short sleeve shirt that says Pain is Inexitable,with wrestling tights with a sword design on it wearing wrestling boots and long fingerless wrist sleeves.  
Theme:Feel the Blade is heard then We's living down for the moment by Mr. Mashup plays  
Gimmick:The Dark One  
Signature:Darkness Strike(Belly to Back Inverted Mat Slam)  
Finisher:Draining Blade(leg-hook facebuster),

Top Rope Maneuver: Phoenix Splash

Submission:Chris-Cross (Straight Jacket)

Entrance:Comes walking down the ramp as he looks up at the ceiling and smiles as he runs into the ring and and put one foot on the top rope, while the other is on the second rope and raise up both arms to be crossed and puts his arm down

Wrestling Experience:When he was just 18,Chris decided to wrestle in the Indie companies,When he turned 22,He joined a Toronto Wrestling Company and was taken under as a pupil by Edge and Christian until he turned 24 and joined TNA for 2 years and in those two years He became X Division Champion twice and TNA World Heavyweight Champion once and then stopped wrestling for a year until he joined WAF

What you look like:black Zack Ryder hair with red highlights,Electric Blue Contacts,CM Punk type of build

 **Jeff Hardy**

 **Matt Hardy**

 **Edge**

 **Christian**

 **Austin Aries**

 **AJ Styles**

 **Seth Rollins**

 **Dean Ambrose**

 **Roman Reigns**

 **CM Punk**

 **AJ Lee**

 **Paige**

 **Bayley**

 **Sasha Banks**

 **Lita**

 **Trish Stratus**

 **Becky Lynch**

 **Roster(Anime):**

 **Male**

 **Goku**

 **Vegeta**

 **Gohan**

 **Future Trunks**

 **(DBZ vs WWE Year One info)**

 **Shinichi Kudo**

 **(Chris Jericho Moveset)**

 **Heiji Hattori**

 **(Roman Reigns Moveset)**

 **Kaito Kuroba**

 **(Christian Moveset)**

 **Light Yagami**

 **(Matt Hardy Moveset)**

 **L**

 **(Rey Mysterio Moveset)**

 **Hani**

 **(Triple H moveset)**

 **Mori**

 **(Brock Lesnar moveset)**

 **Kyoya**

 **(Dolph Ziggler moveset)**

 **Female**

 **Chichi**

 **Bulma**

 **Videl**

 **Ran Mouri**

 **(Lita Moveset)**

 **Kazuha Toriyama**

 **(Bo Dallas moveset)**

 **Sonoko Suzuki**

 **(Trish Stratus moveset)**

 **Shiho Miyano**

 **(Alberto Del Rio moveset)**

 **Misa Amane**

 **(Nikki Bella Moveset)**

 **Haruhi Fujioka**

 **(Brie Bella Moveset)**


	2. NEW Roster Reveals

HardcoreAslyum:Hey guys i'm back and with some of the rest of the roster and i only need 3 more DiVas and 2 more Strikers

Thanks to JiggywiththeJigsaw

Ring name: Krispen Cogan

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Hometown: Canada

Persona: Violent, brutal, somewhat humorous (You can add more if you want)

Physical: Similar physical to Chris Jericho

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: blue

Height: 5'11

Weight: 231

Build: Justin Gabriel build

Anything else?: nah

Style: Technical, high-flyer

10 main: German Suplex, Snap suplex, Dragon Sleeper, Dropkick, Butterfly suplex, Spinebuster, Belly to Belly suplex, Bridging dragon suplex, back hand chop, Suicide dive

Entrance: A Drew McIntyre style with theme being Drew Galloway's TNA Theme

Finishers: Confession Detector (Crossface), Hook, Line, and Sinker (Double Underhook DDT)

Signatures: 3 Dings (Triple German Suplexs) Brain Damage (Diving Headbutt), Sharpshooter

Shows: Raw, ECW

Love: Nah

Tag: Already has one

Members: Cull Wah

Ring name: Cull Wah

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Hometown: Chicago, Illnois

Persona: Cunning, decieving

Physical: Looks like CM Punk sorta

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green

Height: 6'1

Weight: 216

Build: Tyson Kidd Style

Anything else?: No

Style: High flyer, Technical

10 main: Arm Trap Elbow Strikes, DDT, Crossbody, Double Underhook Powerbomb, Calf kick, Roundhouse Kick, Arm trap swinging neckbreaker, Superkick, Headbutt, Koji Clutch

Entrance: CM Punk style entrance

Finishers: Face-Cracker (Go-To-Sleep), The Vise (Anaconda Vise)

Signatures: Ball-Peen (Hammerlock twisted into a short-range lariat), Lie Detector (Shining wizard), Combo Breaker (Two slaps to the opponent's face, followed by a spinning back kick to the gut, and then a roundhouse kick to finish the combination)

Shows: Raw, ECW

Love: Sure

Tag: Taken

Members: Krispen Cogan

(Sadly there are no tag teams)

Thanks to lil26jay

Name: J'Chaka Munroe

Ring Name: The Beast King

Nick Name: Jay

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Hometown: Newport News, VA

Billed from: Cairo, Egypt

Efficiency: African American

Personality Outside the ring: He's easy going as well tries to help anyone whenever he can but is not dumb enough to get taken advantage of for being a nice guy, he also has a little temper but is easy to calm down if things escalate.

Personality Inside the ring: He's a beast man in the ring, when that bell goes off the hunt begins

Appearance: African American, Long black hair with gold Braids mixed in, Has tattoos on his body, around his heart is a female mask with one angel wing and one demonic wing for his mother about the life she had before she died, on his right shoulder he has a gold japanese Oni mask with glowing white eyes, On his back he has the names of his siblings as well as his close friends on his back in a scroll as well as one wing.

Eye Color: Gold Predator contacts

Height: 6'5

Weight: 230 lbs (muscle)

Background: He's a wild animal that can't be tamed or contained he likes a good challenge in the ring. He was born in Newport News Va but was raised all over the world his family loved to travel so since the age of 1 he's been all over the world, he got his love for wrestling when he was in japan at the age of 6 his father took him to watch and he fell in love with it so he trained until he was old enough to get into the business. His big break was in Mexico where he started his beast king gimmick he thought it was fun so he tried it and continued to use it to this day.

Style:Brawler/ Technical/Powerhouse/Highflyer

Signatures: Fishermen suplex, Death valley driver, Moonsault foot stomp

Finishers: Roar of the Beast King (Burning Hammer), Feeding time (Rear naked choke)

Taunts: Roars, Crouches down and stares, Sniffs the air then smirks.

Ring Attire/ Entrance Attire: Black ring tights with gold tribal symbols running down the legs pattern, Black Combat boots, Black hooded trench coat with fur around the collar of the coat as well as a Golden lion on the back of it in a roaring pose.

Street Clothes: Black sleeveless under armor shirt, grey jeans, and black and white converses

Theme song: Wrong side of heaven, By five finger death punch

Entrance: He comes out crawling out of smoke from flaming pyro before he gets up and roars causing more pyro to go off as he walk down the ramp like a beast looking for it's prey, then he slides into the ring then crouches next to the turnbuckles wait for his prey.

Gimmick: Animal/Beast

/

Name: Itassis Kanika

Nickname: The Sphinx

Nick Name: Tass

Age: 28

Gender: Female

Home: Cairo, Egypt

Appearance: Tan skin, long flowing black hair, gold eyes that almost looks like they're glowing, she also has wings tattooed on her back as well as the eye of Ra on her stomach

Height: 5'10

Weight: 140lbs

Entrance theme: Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Rey

Entrance: Lightning strikes the stage, as the smoke fills and dissipates she walks down the ramp into the ring and leans on the ropes waiting for her opponent

Ring Attire: A form fitting long sleeve black midrift with gold hieroglyphics on it, thigh length black and gold ring tights with gold kick pads.

Moves: Jumping Clothesline, Super Kick, and Moonsault

Finishers: The Nile (A split leg moonsault) and The wings of Isis (F-5)

Fighting style: Powerhouse and Grappler

Love interest/ Manager: J'Chaka

Tag team: If there are female factions or teams open to have her join she can.

Those are the only 4 applicants i accepted, so please send ocs before the applications are closed.


	3. Finally the Roster is done

**Thanks to VitalMayhemOfDarkness**

 **Ring Name: Wolfgang**

 **Age: 42**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hometown: Minneapolis, Minnesota**

 **Persona: Silent Killer, Stoic, Apathetic, Remorseless, Relentless**

 **Physical: Caucasian, Short Hair, Scars on forehead, chest and abdomen**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 257 pounds**

 **Build: Ripped, Slightly Overweight**

 **Anything Else:**

 ***Ring Attire: Black "Psychotic Animal" T-Shirt, BlueTight Pants, Black Elbow Pads, Black Wristbands, Black Boots**

 ***Street Clothes: Plain Black -Shirt, Grey Hoodie, Grey Jeans and Black Sneakers**

 ***Theme Song: "Alchemy of the Black Sun Cult" by Goatwhore**

 **Style: Technical**

 **10 Main Moves: Suplex City, Running Lariat, Elbow Strikes, Spinebuster, Diving DDT, Enziguri, Suicide Dive,**

 **Surfboard, Armbar, Flapjack**

 **Entrance: Briefly poses at the entrance stage with the devil horns sign, walks normally down the ramp, rolles under the bottom rope and poses again with the devil horns in the middle of the ring**

 **Signatures: Crossface Chickenwing, Calk Killer, Triangle Choke**

 **Finishers: Frog Splash, Boston Crab, Anaconda Vise**

 **Shows: Any (I don't care)**

 **Love: Already Married**

 **Tag: N/A**

 **Thanks to Guest**

 **Real Name:David Hernandez**

 **Ring Name:David Reyes-Zelaya**

 **Nick Name:The Maverick, D.R.Z**

 **Social Media Handle: MaverickDRZv1**

 **Height & Weight:5'11,245 lbs**

 **Weight Class:Light Heavyweight**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Hometown:Costa Mesa,CA**

 **Billed From:Costa Mesa,CA**

 **Trained by:Arn Anderson,Sika Anoa'i,Matt Bloom,Jack Brisco,Bryan Danielson, Jim Cornette,Bill DeMott,Tatsumi Fujinami,Chavo Guerrero Sr,Dean Malenko,William Regal,Charlie Haas.**

 **Wrestling Styles (Please Specify):Greco-Roman,Pankration(Boxing & Wrestling Mix together),Lucha libre,Brawler,High Flyer,Puroresu,Hardcore,Showman.**

 **Signatures Up to 3:Rear Naked Coke hold,Jumping Superkick,Gutwrench Spin-out Powerbomb**

 **Finishers Up to 2:Mistrial DDT(Snap DDT),G-Shock(Double rotation Corkscrew moonsault)**

 **History:A young kid training for a chance since he was 4 years old, he went around the nation and around the world training with many past wresting superstars and legends to be the has a degree in many different types of law so he a bit busy some of the times and can psychout his opponents,he is also be a jack of a traits.**

 **Favorite Match Types:Any kind of match types.**

 **Alignment (Face or Heel):Face**

 **Personality:He is a happy go lucky kind of guy,he can be a bit emotional but still a good guy,he has asperger's syndrome, but he make up for that.**

 **Relationships:None Yet...**

 **Theme Song:Tyson Kidd Theme("Right Here,Right now")**

 **Manager:None Yet..**

 **In Ring Attire:Has Black hair,Tyson Kidd tights but it has a belt on it,the main color is white and the design is black,he has white elbow pads & black knee pads the has hand tape like cm punks but without the x on it,he's has Dolph Ziggler like boots.**

 **Backstage Attire: A Pink Breast Cancer Bandana for his mom who use to have breast cancer, a white t-shirt with the GWA logo,and a jacket the mix use to have in 2012 but none of his logos.**

 **Entrance:It is a Justin Gabriel type of entrance.**

 **Thanks to Leonardo the hedgehog**

 **Leonardo the Hedgehog** **chapter 2 . Feb 3**

 **Name: Guy Simmons (Dean Ambrose moveset)**

 **Nickname: The Disturbed Guy**

 **Appearance: Fair skinned, messy hair, black eyes and short but sharp nose.**

 **Height: 7'05 inches**

 **Weight: 595 pounds**

 **Personality: Silent and non-social but angry and prone to rage**

 **Home: Cleveland, Ohio**

 **Entrance theme: Stricken by Disturbed**

 **Entrance: Runs insanely around the sidewalk then yells angrily in the center of the ring**

 **Style: Technical, Powerhouse**

 **Ring Attire: Black tank top with army pants (camo colored) and combat boots with metal plates attached.**

 **Signatures: Jumping cutter, fireman's carry double knee gutbuster, double knee backbreaker, pendulum lariat, snap double underhook facebuster, sledgehammer shot, spear to the opponent's back, Russian legsweep**

 **Finishers: Ambraige (snap double arm/ cradle DDT combination)-used to tribute Ambrose and Paige, high-impact punch to the face, superplex.**

 **Celebration: Growls so angrily he carries the defeated opponent with him to the backstage then leaves him in the parking lot with a Dean Ambrose logo painted on the chest**

 **Thanks to Delta**

 **Name:Eric Danger**

 **Hometown;Newark,NJ**

 **Age:29**

 **Height:6'7 Weight:292 lbs**

 **ALLIANCE:Face**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Manager:None**

 **Soloist**

 **Ring Attire:Black Wrestling Tights with a Danger Zone Logo And Boot and Kickpads Blue**

 **Theme: Phenomenal**

 **Gimmick:The Dangerous One**

 **Signature:Gut Check**

 **Finisher: Afterthought(G.T.S and Penalty Kick),and Danger in the Skies(Rebound off the ropes lift him up in the air and Trouble in Paradise)**

 **Entrance:Sprints into the ring and activate pyro**

 **Wrestling Experience:I was in ROH for 5 years and 7 time ROH World Champion**

 **Looks:Black Hair,Tan,Ripped,Hazel Eyes,and Tatoos**


	4. Author's Note

Yo guys this isn't a chapter, even though i'm still kinda writing the others, but do you guys wanna do a brand extension between Clash of the Champions and Victorious Impact and i could just make the first Clash of the Champions, a supershow and the first Victorious Impact, a draft and then on the same Victorious Impact, i could announce each brand's titles and roster, so go vote on the poll on my profile and i'll announce it the day before the first Clash of the Champions.


	5. Haitus

**Hey guys, i don't know how to say this, but i'm stuck on this story and don't know what to do, so that's why i'm doing a 6 month hiatus on this story, but in the meanwhile i will be writing a new story and deleting some old ones (Maybe?)**

 **-HardcoreAsylum**


End file.
